


In Quick Succession

by BumbleBeeBri



Series: Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Daichi's in rut, Don't post to other sites please, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Polyamory, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Sawamura Daichi, kind of, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeBri/pseuds/BumbleBeeBri
Summary: Suga’s hips rocked forward as he clenched down around Daichi’s thick cock. The alpha rumbled and chased after the sensation, not allowing himself to slip out of the man beneath him. He thrust so deep that Suga lifted up onto the balls of his feet, nearly to the tip of his toes. At the feeling of his knot swelling up to its largest size, Daichi draped himself across the omega's back and groaned through his own orgasm. Daichi could feel the haze of his rut headspace lifting the longer he stayed resting against Suga's body. He rubbed gentle hands along the omega’s hips as he surveyed the kitchen and living room.Or, Daichi's in rut, so Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Suga help him through it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080923
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	In Quick Succession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! Daichi in rut was suggested by someone, so I wrote it. I hope you like it!

Everyone’s ruts and heats were different. They had similar characteristics across the board, but generally those characteristics were felt differently. For example, Suga got a slight fever when his heat was due to start while Oikawa felt no fever at all. Oikawa experienced mild cramping every once in a while and Suga didn’t. Iwaizumi’s ruts were relatively on time, and he could always feel them coming. Daichi was different. 

He’d always had pretty irregular ruts. He’d been checked by his doctor, and nothing alarming had been discovered. He was healthy and he wasn’t suffering from some underlying illness. He just simply had irregular ruts. This wouldn’t really be a problem if he also experienced some rut symptoms a day or two in advance so he could prepare for it. Unlike Iwaizumi who could feel his rut coming two days before it began, Daichi only began to show symptoms a mere thirty minutes before his rut started. It had always been kind of an inconvenience for him. There had been times where he had to excuse himself during class so he could either go home early or try to quietly and quickly rub one out in a single person bathroom. 

Daichi felt dread as he stood amongst the clothes. He was surrounded by them, and as he looked around the retail store, he had absolutely no idea where any of his boyfriends were. He was suddenly really hot and he could feel himself beginning to thicken up in his pants. 

Just as he was about to pull out his phone, he made eye contact with the one person he was planning on calling. Even though he was all the way across the floor, Iwaizumi could tell that something was wrong. Daichi looked way too tense as he closed the distance between them. It only took a good look at Daichi’s dilated pupils and his stronger than normal scent to know that he was going into rut. 

“I ne-” “you’re alright,” Iwaizumi cut him off, but it was only because he could see the panic in the younger alpha’s eyes. The last thing they needed was for him to panic. “Let’s get Oikawa and Suga from the dressing rooms, and then we can go.”

Daichi nodded weakly and let Iwaizumi grab his hand and lead him to the dressing rooms. At the smell of lavender and citrus, a low growl left the back of Daichi’s throat. He had the undying urge to find the omegas amongst the rooms. 

“Suga, Oikawa, we’ve got to go,” Iwaizumi stated. He didn’t know which room they were in, so he simply stood to the side with Daichi. 

“Oh, no,” Suga murmured. “He’s starting his rut.”

There was the sound of frantic shuffling before a door was being swung open and the two omegas stepped out. They had clothes hanging over their arms, but they were quickly placed on the rack for unwanted clothing items to be sorted back out onto the retail floor. 

Suga eyed Daichi who looked like he was fighting the urge to jump him or Oikawa. He wasn’t completely underneath the headspace of his rut, but Suga could tell that they didn’t have long before he would be. 

“I’m not going to make it until we get back to the apartment,” Daichi stated worriedly as he began to wring his hands. 

Oikawa reached out and grabbed one of them before briskly walking to the front of the store. His long legs carried him further quicker, so the other three had to make sure to keep up. “It’s okay, Daichi. All we have to do is at least get you to the car.” 

It wasn’t the best solution. The best solution would be to simply be at the apartment right now, but that wasn’t possible. They had to drive there first, so Daichi would just have to be patient. Iwaizumi was well versed with driving while someone was in their cycle. He’d had to do it when he and Oikawa were on their way to Suga and Daichi’s apartment on the day they’d decided to share their heats. Oikawa had started in the car, and it had been interesting trying to keep him sated and concentrate on driving at the same time. So that’s why Iwaizumi was glad that there were two other people to keep Daichi occupied. 

Once they’d reached the car, Iwaizumi slid into the driver’s seat while Oikawa helped Suga into the back with Daichi. 

“He’s probably going to want to touch you,” Oikawa stated. “I would sit back there with him, but my legs are too long and it’ll just get cramped fast. Is that alright?”

Suga nodded and smiled up at Oikawa even though he currently had Daichi sniffing at his neck. Once Oikawa was settled in the passenger seat, Iwaizumi started the car and began the drive home. 

Iwaizumi had no idea what was going on behind his head since he had to keep his eyes forward, but he didn’t need to see it. He could hear everything perfectly well. There was shuffling, and then a rumble of approval from Daichi followed by moans from Suga. 

“If you’re getting naked, please duck down. I don’t want to get pulled over for indecent exposure.” Oikawa snickered at Iwaizumi’s statement and the alpha glanced at him. “It’s not funny, Tooru.”

Oikawa snickered harder, “it kind of is.” 

“Okay, maybe just a little bit,” Iwaizumi obliged. “Imagine the two of them having that on their records.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to reply, but quickly snapped it shut at the intense wave of cedar. He didn’t have to look behind him to know that Daichi’s rut had officially begun. The hitched gasp from Suga certainly let him know that the alpha was doing something about his sudden urge to breed. 

There wasn’t enough room for Daichi and Suga to get into a position for fucking, but there was just enough for Suga to be able shimmy his pants and boxers down to the middle of his thighs. He was already wet with slick because Daichi’s heavier scent was turning him on. He was quite pleased when Daichi didn’t bother with one finger, and instead simply pushed two inside of him. 

Daichi would much rather have his cock in Suga, but he was just going to have to settle for his fingers at the moment. At least he could finger Suga open now so by the time they got back to the apartment, the omega would be ready for him. Daichi was sitting in the seat behind Iwaizumi while Suga was slumped down across the middle and left back seat. His left leg was stretched out and occupying the footwell, and his right was bent at the knee. It was an awkward position, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the fact that Daichi could finger him open. 

He pushed his fingers in deep and watched the way Suga brought a hand up to his mouth so he could stifle his moan. His eyes were screwed shut and Daichi could see the way he was trying to keep his thighs from trembling. He’d long since learned where Suga’s prostate was, so he gave a pleased rumble at the gush of slick that dripped down onto his hand when he prodded it. 

“I’m drenching your seat, Iwa,” Suga gasped as he moved his hand away from his mouth. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Iwaizumi replied, “I’m just glad it’s leather. I’ll wipe it down once we get to the apartment.”

“It’s a lot,” Suga murmured absentmindedly. He could hear Oikawa giggling, so he wiggled his fingers between the gap of his seat and the door so he could pinch the taller omega. Suga knew Daichi was giving in bed, and he knew how much the alpha enjoyed watching them drown in the pleasure he was giving them. It was no surprise to Suga that Daichi was paying extra special attention to his prostate. 

He sucked in a ragged breath when a third finger was pushed inside of him. He stared up at the roof of the car and almost laughed at the situation he was in. He was really being fingered in the back seat of a car right now. Before he could even think about letting a giggle slip past his lips, Suga moaned at the feeling of Daichi taking his cock into his other hand. 

He opened his mouth to announce he was coming, but the only thing he could produce was a whimper. His body writhed and his mind went blissfully blank as he fell into his orgasm. He dropped the hand that had come up to grip the back of Oikawa’s headrest onto his chest and moaned weakly. Daichi’s fingers were still in him and they were still moving even though he’d just experienced probably one of the best orgasms of his life. 

“Are you alright, Suga?” Iwaizumi asked as he rolled down his window just a bit. The thick scent of arousal, lavender, and cedar was starting to become overwhelming in the space of the car. 

Oikawa turned his head and peeked over his seat to observe the way Suga was gasping. He wasn’t quite sure if the older omega was gasping for air or from pleasure since Daichi was still fingering him. 

“I’m good,” Suga assured, his eyes flashed up to meet Oikawa’s. “I wouldn’t mind knowing how close we are to home though.” 

“Five minutes,” Oikawa answered. He quirked a brow at the way the older omega’s hips were moving. “Think you can wait before coming again?” 

“We’ll see,” Suga murmured absentmindedly since he was far too focused on the slide of Daichi’s fingers. 

Suga did indeed make it back to the apartment without coming a second time. He shimmied his pants and boxers back up and fought the urge to grimace at the wetness. They’d be off again once he got up to the apartment, so he’d have to suffer for only a short moment. He felt a hand take a hold of his own before he was being pulled in the direction of the stairs. He stared at the back of Daichi’s head as the alpha took the stairs two at a time. 

“I can’t wait anymore, Suga,” Daichi mumbled. “I want to breed you so bad.” 

“We’re almost there, Daichi, just one more flight,” Suga stated. He thought they would be good to go once they’d reach their floor, but as soon as they both stepped foot onto the landing, Daichi was growling deep in his throat. 

There was another alpha walking towards them so he could take the stairs down to the parking lot. As an alpha in rut, Daichi felt the need to be overly protective of the omega he had plans to breed. 

“Iwa!” Suga called because he could hear that he and Oikawa were still on the second set of stairs. “Get here now.” 

Daichi wasn’t a fighter, but that, of course, was when he wasn’t in rut. Suga didn’t think he would start anything with the other alpha who was simply minding his own business, but he wanted to be on the safe side. Ruts made alphas unnecessarily protective and overly aggressive towards other alphas they didn’t share a bond with. Daichi was displaying this protective urge rather openly, and Suga just hoped the other alpha understood he was in rut and truly didn’t mean anything by it. 

“I am so sorry,” Iwaizumi stated to the man as soon as he reached the landing. He forced Daichi’s head to the side so he could scent him and get him to calm down some. “Take Suga inside,” he pushed the apartment key into the younger alpha’s free hand. “So you can finally breed him, yeah?” 

All Daichi heard was ‘breed’ and he was back to pulling the omega to the apartment. Suga looked over his shoulder and watched the way Iwaizumi and Oikawa both bowed in apology. 

“So sorry about that. Which apartment is yours? I’ll bake you your favorite dish as an apology,” Oikawa rambled. 

Suga snorted at the omega’s words and sighed in relief when he and Daichi had finally stepped foot into the apartment. He figured they’d be able to make it to the bedroom, but he was pleasantly surprised when Daichi began to strip him of his clothes right in the middle of the entryway. 

“I guess you really can’t wait anymore, huh?” Suga asked softly. 

“No, it hurts so bad,” Daichi grunted as he kicked his boxers off from where they had pooled at his ankles. Suga knew he was referring to his cock because it did look pretty stiff. “I don’t even care where we do it at this point. I just need a flat surface so I can finally be inside you.” 

Daichi scanned the area and the first flat surface he saw, besides the floor, was the kitchen table. He carried Suga over to it before positioning him so he was bent over the surface. 

“Daichi, not in the kitchen!” Suga gasped, “we eat here!” 

“We sometimes eat in the bedroom, too, and we’ve had sex plenty of times in there as well.” 

Suga closed his mouth because he did have a point. He eyed the front door as it began to open. Iwaizumi made direct eye contact with Suga just as Daichi lined himself up and pushed his way into the omega. The older alpha felt his cock twitch in his pants at the sight of Suga’s eyes slipping shut and his mouth falling open as he let out a shaky moan. 

Watching the way Daichi wasted no time in setting up a bruising pace was a sight for sore eyes. Oikawa blinked in surprise and absentmindedly licked his lips at the way he could see the muscles in Daichi’s arms flexing as he kept a firm grasp on Suga’s waist. 

“The door,” Suga whimpered and dropped his forehead to the table. “Close the door.” 

“Shit,” Oikawa swore and quickly slammed the front door shut. “Sorry! I got a bit, uh… Distracted.” 

Suga bit his lip at a particularly good thrust and balled his hands into fists. He peeked up and blushed when he realized Iwaizumi and Oikawa still hadn’t moved from where they were standing. He was tempted to tell them that it wasn’t polite to stare, but he’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t turned on by the fact that they were watching him get fucked over their kitchen table. 

“There was something I said I needed to do when I got here,” Iwaizumi mumbled absentmindedly as he listened to Suga whine high in his throat. 

“You have to wipe down the backseat of your car,” Oikawa answered helpfully. 

“Oh, right.” Iwaizumi didn’t look like he wanted to leave, but he knew that he really needed to wipe down his seats. If he didn’t clean them in time, the smell of Suga’s slick was going to stay in his car for who knows how long. It wasn’t that he didn’t love the smell, but he knew he’d get hard every single time he got behind the wheel because the scent was intoxicating. 

After grabbing cleaning supplies, Iwaizumi announced he’d be back before walking out of the apartment. Oikawa didn’t quite know what to do with himself since his other two boyfriends were still going at it. He observed them for a moment before getting an idea. 

Suga looked up and furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed Oikawa had disappeared. He’d been so distracted by the way Daichi was fucking into him that he hadn’t noticed the other omega’s departure. Suga had already been on the brink of another orgasm when he was in the car, so he knew he was a goner when he abruptly felt something warm, wet, and soft enveloping his straining cock. He slapped a hand to his mouth to stifle his surprised shout and shuddered violently as he experienced an orgasm that took him completely by surprise. 

Suga’s hips rocked forward as he clenched down around Daichi’s thick cock. The alpha rumbled and chased after the sensation, not allowing himself to slip out of the man beneath him. He thrust so deep that Suga lifted up onto the balls of his feet, nearly to the tip of his toes. At the feeling of his knot swelling up to its largest size, Daichi draped himself across the omega's back and groaned through his own orgasm. 

Daichi could feel the haze of his rut headspace lifting the longer he stayed resting against Suga's body. He rubbed gentle hands along the omega’s hips as he surveyed the kitchen and living room. 

“Where’s Iwaizumi and Oikawa?” He asked since he’d been too worried about popping his knot to take note of where they'd gone. 

“Iwaizumi is wiping down the seats of his car,” Suga began as he quietly caught his breath. “And Oikawa is-” Daichi moaned at the abrupt feeling of a hand touching his balls. Suga smiled in amusement before huffing out a breath at the way the touch had Daichi weakly grinding against him. “Oikawa is underneath the table.”

“I see,” Daichi murmured. 

There was shuffling, and then a loud thump before Oikawa was swearing and appearing from beneath the table. He rubbed a hand against the top of his head. “I hit my head.”

“We know,” Daichi replied. He smiled tiredly, “I’m sorry we had to leave early from the store.”

“It’s okay, Daichi,” Oikawa said quickly. “The store will still be there when your ruts over.”

At the sound of the front door opening, all three men turned their heads to watch Iwaizumi walk into the apartment. He took note of Daichi’s knot in Suga and huffed, “I missed the best part.” 

Daichi chuckled softly and Suga hummed. “I’ll be ready to go again in a few minutes,” the alpha murmured as he carefully pulled out of the omega beneath him. His eyebrows knitted in with worry as he ran gentle hands along the Suga’s body. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?” 

“No,” Suga answered as he stood up straight. He grimaced at the feeling between his legs. He was wet, and his slick and Daichi’s cum was beginning to cool. 

Daichi eyed him warily before slowly nodding his head. He always disliked how he acted during his rut, so he tried his best to make sure he didn’t accidentally hurt anyone. His head felt fuzzy as he turned on his heel to collect the clothes he’d discarded on the floor. 

“I’m going to shower,” Suga stated. It was probably a waste of his time because he figured Daichi was going to have another round with him at some point during the day. However, he felt quite gross, so he wanted to get cleaned up anyway. “You should take one too, Daichi.” 

“I’ll make lunch after I clean the table,” Iwaizumi announced as he grabbed a hand towel from one of the kitchen drawers. 

Daichi blushed, “sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine,” Iwaizumi replied with a smirk. “It was hot anyway.” 

Oikawa made a noise of agreement before beginning to pull pots from the cupboard. Suga pulled Daichi into the bedroom and they dropped their clothes in the hamper before veering into the bathroom. Daichi could feel his thoughts clouding over with the need to breed, so he quickly got to cleaning himself up. He knew there was no real point to the shower, but he still wanted to get through it before completely slipping into his rut again. 

“I’m going to send Oikawa in,” Suga said once he was clean. He stepped beneath the spray of water one last time. “I’d go again, but I’m absolutely starving.” 

“Okay,” Daichi leaned forward so he could press a kiss to Suga’s temple. “Thank you for helping me through the start of it.” 

“Of course, love,” Suga smiled before stepping out of the shower. 

Daichi watched him go and concentrated on rinsing the soapsuds from his body. He ignored his half hard cock and contemplated whether he wanted to wash his hair or not. He thought better of it when he caught a whiff of citrus and his cock immediately thickened up all of the way. 

“Dai-chan,” Oikawa sing-songed, “I’m here to service you.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Daichi pleaded. “It makes it sound like I’m your customer or something.” 

Oikawa laughed and pulled him into a heated kiss. “Do you think we’ll fall if we have sex in here? My knee’s already fucked up as it is, so I really can’t take any chances. Plus, Suga and Iwa will never let us live it down.”

“We won’t fall,” Daichi reassured. He backed Oikawa into the corner and shielded him from the spray of water. His omega scent had Daichi rumbling in approval as he felt the headspace of his rut fall upon him again. 

Oikawa hitched a leg up and Daichi caught it with his left arm before using his right hand to prod at his slicked up hole. He pushed two fingers in instead of one because he knew Oikawa wouldn’t mind. The stretch had Oikawa moaning into Daichi’s mouth while his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Daichi aimed for Oikawa’s prostate and knew he’d found it when the taller man’s hips jerked. 

He didn’t let up on giving it attention, and Oikawa could feel his legs beginning to tremble already. With the way Daichi was touching him, he was going to come before Daichi could even stick his dick in him. He shot an arm out to find something to hold onto because he could feel his leg giving out from the pleasure Daichi was subjecting him to. 

“I literally just said we weren’t going to fall,” Daichi stated gruffly. He caught Oikawa’s other leg and lifted it up so it was around his waist. The omega was taller than him, but Daichi could hold his weight pretty well. 

“Well stop abusing my prostate like it owes you money and maybe my legs wouldn’t feel like jelly,” Oikawa replied. He brought his outstretched arm back around Daichi’s shoulders. 

The two stared at each other for a moment before Oikawa hid his face in the alpha’s shoulder and began to giggle. His laughter dissolved into a hitched gasp since Daichi took it upon himself to push in a third finger. His digits fucked into the omega and Oikawa bit down on Daichi’s shoulder to stifle his whimpers.

“I’m ready,” Oikawa breathed. He pressed kisses against Daichi’s skin, “I want your cock, come on.” 

Daichi rumbled before guiding himself into Oikawa. He moaned as the omega took him in so easily. He shifted his legs so he’d have the leverage to fuck up into the warmth surrounding his aching cock. 

Oikawa closed his eyes and tilted his head back until it came in contact with the shower tile. He gasped as Daichi licked along his neck before sucking a bruise against his set of bond marks. He had the urge to tell Daichi to reopen his own, but he knew he’d be absolutely done for if the alpha actually ended up doing so. 

He brought his hands up so he could bury them into Daichi’s hair. Oikawa guided his head so he could lick into the alpha’s mouth. It was one of the most heated kisses the two had ever shared, and it had Oikawa’s cock twitching from where he lay trapped between his chest and Daichi’s. 

“Ah!” He cried out when Daichi canted his hips so his cock was sliding along his prostate. The drag had him involuntarily clenching down and positively shaking from the almost mind numbing pleasure. 

The only thing on Daichi’s mind was to breed, so he continued to drive his hips up. He could feel his knot beginning to form, and he wanted to be as deep as possible when it finally popped. He wasn’t sure if Oikawa was aware of the shuddering gasps he was letting out, but it didn’t matter. They only spurred Daichi on as he rumbled at having the omega’s trembling thighs on either side of his waist. 

“I’m going to fill you up with my pups,” Daichi declared. 

Oikawa moaned at his words and nodded his head quickly. “Yeah, please, please, please.” He was babbling, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to feel Daichi’s knot in him already. Oikawa hid his face in Daichi’s neck and tried his best to keep from scratching up the man’s back. His toes curled at a particularly well aimed thrust and that was all it took to have him coming. 

He choked on a throaty moan and squeezed his eyes shut while Daichi continued to fuck him through his orgasm. It felt like it lasted a lifetime since Daichi’s forming knot kept catching against his rim. The only warning he got that it was seconds away from popping was the almost feral growl that Daichi produced. 

“Shit,” Oikawa breathed as Daichi pushed in as deep as he could go. The alpha’s body stilled and Oikawa could feel the warmth of his cum as Daichi began to fill him up. The water was still raining down on Daichi’s back as the two focused on getting their breathing under control. 

Wordlessly, Daichi slowly sunk to the floor. He took Oikawa with him since they were connected, and he worked to get them in a somewhat comfortable position. Once he was sitting down on the floor of the shower, he stretched his legs out so Oikawa could essentially sit on his lap. 

“I’m going to drown,” Oikawa announced as the water hit the top of his head. He leaned forward and tried his best to reach the knob so he could turn the water off. He let out a sigh of relief when he was able to do so. “I thought you were going to open your bond mark for a second there.” 

“Did you want me to?” Daichi asked curiously. 

“Kind of,” Oikawa answered truthfully. “I knew I’d come if you did, so I decided against telling you.” 

“Do you still want me to?” Daichi licked against the mark and waited for an answer. 

“Mm,” Oikawa thought about it for a second before nodding his head. He clung to Daichi as he bit down on his mark and purred contently at the rush of pleasure he got from it. It was enough to have him coming a second time, although this time it was mostly dry. It didn’t matter though, all that mattered was that he was in the arms of one of his alphas. 

Daichi ran a hand through Oikawa’s wet hair and gently rocked his hips as he trembled through his second orgasm. He wondered if it hurt a bit since it was so close to his first. “You okay?” 

“Never been better, Dai-chan,” Oikawa sighed. “I am starting to get a bit cold though.” 

Daichi chuckled, “yeah, we didn’t really think this whole shower sex thing through.” 

“What if I get hypothermia?” 

“You’re not going to get hypothermia,” Iwaizumi announced as he walked into the bathroom.

Oikawa and Daichi jumped in surprise. “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled and pushed the shower curtain open a bit so he could see the other alpha. “You scared us.” 

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I came to check on you two. I wanted to make sure you didn’t slip and knock yourselves out.” 

“Aw, you love us,” Oikawa cooed. 

“I do,” Iwaizumi didn’t bother denying it. “Very much.” 

Daichi smiled softly, “we love you, too.” 

“So sappy,” Oikawa sighed as he shifted his hips. He lifted himself up slowly and gave a pleased sound when Daichi’s cock easily left him. “I need to clean myself up.” 

“Once you’re done, go to the kitchen. There’s food waiting for the both of you.” 

After the two nodded, Iwaizumi left so they could turn the shower back on and rinse away the cum and slick that accumulated. Iwaizumi was sitting on the bed when Daichi and Oikawa both finally walked out of the bathroom. Oikawa rummaged through their dresser for pajamas while Daichi simply settled for a pair of boxers. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa leave the room, and he quirked a brow at Daichi as he settled down beside him on the bed.

“Not hungry?” Iwaizumi asked curiously. 

“Not really,” the younger alpha answered. He rubbed a hand against his face and sighed. “I can feel myself slipping again already.” 

Iwaizumi made a noise of sympathy because he knew what Daichi was going through. Ruts were exhausting. The first round was pretty fun, but after a while it got to be a bit tiresome. 

“I’ll help you through it.” 

“I just got out of the shower,” Daichi mumbled. “I don’t want to get messy again.” 

Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders, “okay, so don’t.” 

“I have no idea what you mean,” Daichi stated truthfully. His brain was foggy again, and he didn’t think he had the capacity to think about anything except for popping another knot. He watched Iwaizumi as he stood up and walked around until he was on the side where Daichi was laying. He took a hold of Daichi’s ankles before pulling him until his legs were hanging off of the bed. 

“Oh,” Daichi breathed out at the sight of Iwaizumi settling down onto his knees. He pushed himself up into a sitting position so he could look down at Iwaizumi who was reaching for his boxers. He palmed him through the fabric and Daichi didn’t hesitate to push his hips up into his hand. 

Iwaizumi pondered for a moment if he wanted to tease Daichi, but he decided against it when he felt how stiff his cock was. Teasing him was fun when he wasn’t in rut, but he knew it’d be plain cruel when he was already hyper fixated on popping a knot. He didn’t want to keep him waiting, so he made quick work of getting his boxers off of him. 

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Iwaizumi opened up his mouth so he could lap at the head of Daichi’s cock. He hummed happily as he worked to get it as wet as possible. It didn’t take much, especially because Daichi was leaking more than enough precum. Iwaizumi let off his head so he could flatten his tongue against the base and slide it up along the underside. He took Daichi into his mouth completely before beginning to bob his head and suck. 

Daichi shuddered at the way Iwaizumi essentially swallowed down his dick. His mouth dropped open and he didn’t even bother with trying to quiet his moans of gratitude. He fisted a handful of dark hair and simply held on. Daichi almost felt dizzy with pleasure when he felt Iwaizumi hollow his cheeks. 

He tried his best to keep his hips from lifting off of the bed, but he ultimately failed. He fucked into Iwaizumi’s mouth and rumbled as he nearly hit the back of the older alpha’s throat. Iwaizumi’s hands came to rest on Daichi’s thighs so he could feel the way the muscles tensed up from use. 

“Hajime, can I?” Daichi asked roughly. He gently pressed down onto Iwaizumi’s head so he could get what he was asking. The rumble of approval had Daichi groaning loudly before he was pushing Iwaizumi’s head down so he’d take more of his cock. Daichi placed his other hand behind his back on the bed so he could rut his hips up. 

Iwaizumi gagged as Daichi hit the back of his throat. He concentrated on breathing through his nose as he let the younger alpha fuck his mouth. He squeezed his thighs and Daichi used the fistful of hair he still had a hold of to lift Iwaizumi away from his cock. Blinking a few times, Iwaizumi ignored the tears that rolled down his cheeks as he sucked in a ragged breath. 

He peered up at Daichi and could see the look of worry that flashed across his face. “I’m fine,” he reassured quickly. “You’re just so damn big.” Iwaizumi playfully rolled his eyes at the way Daichi purred happily at the statement. He opened his mouth and tried taking Daichi back in, but he couldn’t since the alpha was still gripping his hair. 

Daichi got the hint and carefully pushed Iwaizumi’s head back down. He tilted his own head back and moaned freely as he used Iwaizumi’s mouth to get off. He could feel his knot beginning to form already. He couldn’t say he was surprised, not with the way Iwaizumi was absolutely lapping at his dick. He shuddered when he felt Iwaizumi move his hands to the base and begin to urge his knot to pop with nimble fingers. 

“I’m going to come,” Daichi announced just seconds before his knot swelled. 

Iwaizumi lifted his head up until his lips were just above Daichi’s knot and he swallowed down the load of cum that abruptly filled his mouth. He pulled off when he knew he couldn’t take it all. He flinched at the feeling of cum landing on his face and chuckled at the sound of Daichi whimpering at the sight. 

“Sorry,” Daichi apologized. 

“It’s okay, I’m the one who pulled off.” Iwaizumi used the pad of his thumb to wipe away some of the cum that had landed on the bridge of his nose. “I’ll be back.” 

Daichi watched him walk into the bathroom before returning with a cloth. He wiped his face clean before handing it Daichi so he could clean up his softening cock. 

“Do you want me to help you?” Daichi asked as he eyed the bulge in Iwaizumi’s pants. 

Iwaizumi smiled softly as Daichi yawned. He shook his head and tilted his head towards the pillows. “No, it’s okay. You should sleep while you can. I’ll let you fuck me when you wake up, I’m sure you’ll be ready to go again.” 

Daichi made a noise of agreement before crawling up the bed and slipping beneath the blanket. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he felt himself completely relax. He turned over onto his side and hugged a stray pillow to his chest. Iwaizumi stepped back into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. It didn’t take him very long, but Daichi was already fast asleep by the time he stepped back into the bedroom. 

Iwaizumi pressed a gentle kiss to the younger alpha’s bare shoulder before walking out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him. When he entered the living room, Suga and Oikawa looked away from the television.

“What’re you watching?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Some romcom,” Suga answered. 

Oikawa smirked, “did he fuck your mouth?” 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi replied easily. There was no point in denying it. His voice was shot to pieces. 

“Should’ve told us,” Oikawa reached out a leg and poked Iwaizumi with his toe. “We would’ve loved to watch.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before joining them on the couch. “I bet you would’ve.” 

The three proceeded to watch the rest of the romcom. It went off two hours later, and Iwaizumi considered it perfect timing since Daichi came stumbling out of the bedroom. He groggily made himself something to eat before consuming it hastily. All it took was a glance from the alpha to have Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Suga jumping up from the couch and following him back to the bedroom so they could fuck all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive critiques are more than welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
